


reverie

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Love you,” Taemin mumbles in between kisses, “love you so much.”





	reverie

Jonghyun loves watching Taemin wake up. They love  _everything_  about Taemin, but watching Taemin wake up is the best part of their day. Sometimes, Jonghyun will lie in bed and wait for Taemin to stir naturally, just staring at the arch of faer lashes and the curve of faer cheeks, the way the blankets move with each deep breath and the way faer eyes twitch as if Taemin is looking around even in faer sleep.

But other days - most days - Jonghyun can’t wait, has to wake Taemin up with soft kisses and light touches and quiet callings of faer name. Taemin is a heavy sleeper, and Jonghyun isn’t, so it’s always they that wake up first, to Taemin’s quiet murmurings in sleep and faer movements in dreaming.

Mornings like these though are Jonghyun’s favorites, because it’s bright and sunny out, and they’re warm (but not too warm) beneath the covers and it’s cool (but not too cool) when they stick their head out of the blankets. Taemin is still asleep, breathing deeply and evenly, and Jonghyun nuzzles into faer warmth, closing their eyes and breathing fae in. “Taeminnie,” they call out, “Taeminnie, wake  _up_.”

They’re not facing Taemin, but Jonghyun can tell when fae wake up by the way fae hum low in faer chest and breathe out a heavy sigh, the way faer whole body tenses in a languid stretch and then relaxes. “ _Taeminnie_ ,” Jonghyun tries again, because Taemin’s just wiggled into the blankets a little, the way fae always do right before fae go back to sleep.

Taemin rolls over to face Jonghyun now, and faer eyes are open a little, but then they close as fae hum out a quiet, “Nuh uh.”

And yeah, Jonghyun was kind of expecting that, so they nose into Taemin’s neck and press little kisses there, the ticklish ones that Taemin  _hates_ , until Taemin whines and stretches again. “I’m  _awake_ ,” fae say, and it’s petulant even if it’s sort of true.

“I don’t think you are. Haven’t kissed me good morning.” Jonghyun presses their pout into Taemin’s neck so fae know just how serious faer mistake was, and when they peep up at fae, Taemin is looking down at them with a fond grin on faer lips.

“Come here, silly.”

Jonghyun wiggles up so they’re just next to Taemin, giggling a little at faer bedhead and the puffiness of faer lips and eyes when fae blink at them. “Morning,” Taemin mumbles, and fae sound slightly more awake now, but fae still sound so  _sleepy_  that it makes Jonghyun giggle again.

Taemin huffs a little, but there’s a smile on faer lips and fae lean in to kiss the laughter from Jonghyun’s mouth, quick little pecks that make Jonghyun feel melted from the inside out. “Love you,” Taemin mumbles in between kisses, “love you so much.”

“Love you too, Taeminnie.”

“Do you wanna get up yet?” Jonghyun asks. They’ve got nothing to do today, nowhere to be, and…Jonghyun kind of wants to stay in bed, wants to cuddle and watch movies and kiss and  _maybe_  get out of bed to eat.

Taemin hums and stretches once more before rolling over to fumble for faer phone. Fae check faer notifications, texts, and games before putting it back down and getting up to slide out of bed. “I gotta pee,” Taemin mumbles by way of explanation, so Jonghyun gets up as well, opening the curtains to let in more light and stretching in front of them before jumping back into bed and burying themself in a cocoon of blankets. They’re warm and smell like Taemin, and Jonghyun feels wiggly and giggly and light, up until when Taemin comes back and shuts the curtains, grumbling about it being too bright to sleep again.

Jonghyun peeps out of the blankets to watch Taemin slide back into bed, looking all types of adorable with faer hair sticking up everywhere and faer huge sleeping shirt. “Let me in,” fae pout as fae tug at Jonghyun’s cocoon, and it only takes three kisses for Jonghyun to give in and let Taemin burrow in with them, curling up close and nosing into their warmth almost obnoxiously.

Despite faer protests that  _I’m not sleepy, we can stay up together, Jonghyunnie,_ Taemin falls asleep in minutes, breathing out soft breaths into Jonghyun’s neck as fae hold them close even in sleep. And yeah, Jonghyun thinks as they resign themself to sleep again, these are the  _best_  kinds of mornings.


End file.
